<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bark bark by URBUNNYGF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235939">bark bark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/URBUNNYGF/pseuds/URBUNNYGF'>URBUNNYGF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Master/Pet, Not Beta Read, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Hinata Shouyou, use of the word puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/URBUNNYGF/pseuds/URBUNNYGF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sakusa is hinata’s puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bark bark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I HAVENT WRITEN SMUT IN AWHILE SO ITS BAD OK ITS SHORT.<br/>sakusa is lowkey puppy material ok.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kiyoomi and shoyo went at it a lot. they were comfortable enough to try anything, and sticked with the scenes that they enjoyed so much.</p>
<p>shoyo was so lucky to have kiyoomi. so so lucky.</p>
<p>“b...bark. bark!”</p>
<p>kiyoomi sat on the floor. he sat there for god knows how long, his cock bright red and hurting for being untouched for so long. he wore dog ears and a collar, custom made thanks to shoyo. a leash connected to the collar, and at the end was shoyo. looking down at him hungrily as he gripped the leash.</p>
<p>he was man spreading on the couch. shirtless, a bulge poking out of his boxers.</p>
<p>”what a cute little puppy...so good for me.” shoyo praised. he stood up, letting his bulge become face to face with kiyoomi.</p>
<p>kiyoomi can feel his cock twitch, beads of precum have been running down his cock. excited for what will come.</p>
<p>”puppy deserves a reward for being such a good boy.”</p>
<p>shoyo pulled out his cock, dangling it right in front of kiyoomi. rubbing the head of his cock on his lips, painting  them with his cum.</p>
<p>”open wide.” shoyo sang. kiyoomi did as he was instructed. opening his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. just how shoyo likes it.</p>
<p>he prepared for the intrusion. trying his best not to gag as shoyo thrusted his cock in his mouth. he can feel shoyo grip his hair as he began to fuck his mouth. kiyoomi whined at this feeling. he stayed put though, just for shoyo. as he knew if he were to move shoyo would leave him there without cumming.</p>
<p>”ah fuck puppy. your mouth is so good. you’re so pretty like this.” he groaned. he  thrusted into his mouth a few more times. pulling out, watching kiyoomi trying to discreetly move his head closer to his cock. he positioned his cock over his lips. allowing kiyoomi to give it a few licks. looking so enchanted by his cock.</p>
<p>shoyo pulled his cock away from him. pulling the leash so kiyoomi was forced to get up, pushing him onto the couch and onto his stomach.</p>
<p>kiyoomi arched his back, excited for what’s to come. knowing that shoyo was finally gonna give him the attention he craved. he wiggled his hips like he was wagging a tail, whining for shoyo.</p>
<p>”shh..shh...hold on...”</p>
<p>he kneaded his butt. pulling his checks apart and looking at his puckered hole. watching as it tried to grip on nothing. he knew kiyoomi was clean, so what he was about to do next wasn’t a problem.</p>
<p>he put his face between the cheeks. running his tongue around his hole. kiyoomi gasped, pushing his hips against shoyo’s tongue.</p>
<p>”s....bark! bark!”</p>
<p>shoyo hummed listening to kiyoomi bark his response. feeling his own cock twitch as kiyoomi played into the role of a pet. pushing his tongue into kiyoomi, moving the muscle around the velvet walls. please with hearing kiyoomi whimper as he ate him out.</p>
<p>he pulled away. kiyoomi tried to suppress a sad whine from shoyo removing his mouth from him, but he knew what’s to come.</p>
<p>shoyo rubbed the head of his cock on his hole. moving it between the cheeks before he dove the head in. watching kiyoomi shudder, running his free hand up and down his back.</p>
<p>he pushed his cock all the way in. groaning at the tight feeling he gave him. pushing his hips all the way back as he thrusted back in harshly. setting a fast and rough pace, reaching his hand to grip onto kiyoomi’s hair and pull his head up. looking down and groaning at seeing kiyoomi’s fucked out face. rolling his eyes back and biting his lips, drool trickling down to his chin.</p>
<p>kiyoomi loved having shoyo’s cock in him. he loves the feeling of being a cumdump for him. even if he knows once he has a sense of mind that he would be disgusted having to wash out shoyo’s cum at that moment he was nothing more but a <em>pet</em>.</p>
<p>kiyoomi let go of his lip. sticking his tongue out, giving shoyo loud moans as he started to hit his prostate. pushing his hips back to meet shoyo’s force. loving the feeling of his balls hitting his own.</p>
<p>”such a good, perfect slut for me. you want my cum puppy? you want me to come inside?” shoyo began to hammer his hips, reaching closer and closer to his own release.</p>
<p>kiyoomi nodded the best he can with him gripping his hair tighter. “bark!”</p>
<p>shoyo groaned feeling kiyoomi get tighter. giving him one last thrust before came inside of kiyoomi. reaching a hand down to jerk him off, moving his hand fast and feeling kiyoomi’s walls grip his cock as he came in his hands. giving out a loud whine for finally being able to cum.</p>
<p>he pulled away from kiyoomi. spreading his checks apart to watch his cum seep out of kiyoomi’s hole.</p>
<p>”you did such a good job baby...let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed.”</p>
<p>kiyoomi responded with a pleased whine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>